


Certainty

by espeletia



Series: Through the Ashes in the Sky [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Allusions to Violence, Angst, Gen, allusions to character death, allusions to rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espeletia/pseuds/espeletia
Summary: As she packs up her things and says her farewells, Sol comes to a sudden realization about her future as a Grey Warden.
Series: Through the Ashes in the Sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606642
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Certainty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anything drabble challenge #122 over at Dreamwidth. The prompt was "cut."

Amid the frantic packing, Sol paused. She wasn’t sure why. But - she stopped. Turned around. Took in her surroundings. The room she had grown up in, narrow but inviting. The small fireplace, dirty and neglected during the suffocating heat of the summer. The few things she owned - an old doll, a silken shawl she had found in the grime of the marketplace, her mother's gown - and the fewer things she was taking along: her mother's earrings, a fresh shirt.

Sol had so often dreamed of leaving the alienage. Running away to join the Dalish and never coming back. She hadn’t exactly looked forward to marriage, but it hadn’t been a dreaded future. There was a certain comfort in commitment. Now, that was gone, too.

At least Shianni was ... not alright, no. But alive.

Sol took off her mother's earrings and lay them on the little table her father had built so many years ago.

“For Shianni,” she told him when they parted, her voice heavy with tears. As he wrapped his arms around her, she felt him sob; sharp and painful. Cyrion ran his fingers through her thick curly hair. Her mother’s hair.

She had only seen him cry like this once, years ago. At her mother’s deathbed.

And suddenly, Sol realized her father was …mourning her.

She remembered the tales of Grey Warden heroism she had so often heard. Tragic tales of sacrifice. Gradually, the fog that had surrounded her ever since returning from the castle began to lift.

If her chances of survival were high, Duncan wouldn't have to conscript dirty knife-ears to his glorious order.

She’d always known her life was expendable. Growing up in the alienage, her untimely death had been a certainty.

At least Sol knew the where and when, now.


End file.
